Monster
by FluffyRedPillows
Summary: Sometimes, temptation, desperateness, and desire drives away ones logic and self control...


Rain pattered onto the broken and shuttering window of the currently worn down and empty house, its continuous patter heard clearly in the dormant and broken down building. Outside, a storm was raging and stirring the landscape in a flurry of wind and rain, illuminated only by the occasional flash of lightning. Thunder boomed across the sky, following suit of the lightning in a ballet of light and sound.

The lone house stood in the middle of it all, its old form creaking and cracking under the weight of the wind bellowing against it. Its surface scattered and broken with cracks that moan in protest under pressure, smaller holes that let in some of the wind and rain of the storm, and a broken foundation that caused the house to lean more onto one side than the other. The windows, all sporting cracks and holes, shuttered and banged against their frames as the wind continued to flap against them.

Trapped in an eternal torment, the occupant of the dark and dreary abandoned house sat at the broken window, his red eyes glazed over in sadness and longing for company. Ever since he was a kid, no one loved him or treated him respectfully because of his abnormal purple hair and blood red eyes. He was called a plague to society, a blemish on the seemingly perfect face of normality.

No one cared for him, no one loved him. He was abandoned by his parents at a very early age, forced to fend for himself and survive without any common knowledge. Out here in the lonely plains of Hyrule, he could only watch the chariots and people on horseback gallop by, the people unaware of the suffering this teen has endured. He could only watch the happy families set up to picnic in the shade of the great tree that sprouted not far from his home, forced to recall how his parents threw him into the streets without any remorse.

He watched the way the children run happily after each other in the beautiful fields, occasionally glancing in the direction of his house, never knowing that they were actually staring right at the teen whose childhood was stolen from him, who was forced to fend for himself when he was their age.

The tormented soul trapped inside of a "cursed" body, the child who was said to be a plague to humanity, the omen of the return of a great evil, the devil spawn of humanity, the beast of a man. This poor boy, this innocent child, grew up believing that he was all of those things. He was out casted, abandoned, turned down, all because of his abnormal looks, all because he was different.

Shadow, that was the name that boy called himself. He was never given a real name; no one cared enough about him to properly address him as anything but "Omen" "Beast" "Monster" "Scourge" and "Devil".

He called himself Shadow because of how people never noticed him, never bothered to look behind them and see the suffering he was enduring, how they always turned their backs on him. Just like a shadow, he was forced to watch everyone play out their own lives, never getting to interact with anyone or anything in a positive manner. He was cursed to live out his life as nothing more, a shadow of humanity.

Bringing his head into his hands, the teen cried silently as memories of the one boy who stood up for him, who believed in him, slowly etched its way into his brain. The details of this boy slowly faded away over time yet Shadow remembered how the boy had the most beautiful, deepest blue eyes one could imagine. Shadow could also faintly recall how the boy had the most perfect shade of blonde hair he could ever recall seeing someone have. It wasn't a dark blonde with streaks of other color in it, it wasn't a very light yellow that could be mistaken for white, and instead it was a brilliant golden color, as bright and gorgeous as the sun.

Shadow couldn't recall his name, yet he figured that the boy would have forgotten him a long time ago. Who would want to remember him anyways? He wasn't even worth a second glance anymore in his mind.

Shadow slowly stood from his chair, the emotions becoming too much for him as he made his way down the empty halls. He stopped at a room that contained nothing more than a worn down mattress with torn sheets, a broken nightstand, a half melted candle on the nightstand, and a small dagger he used for hunting.

Shadow descended onto the mattress, half listening to the creaking of the springs that sounded as his body made contact with the mattress. Leaving his thoughts and miseries behind, Shadow slowly drifted off into a merciful, dreamless slumber.

~ Vio's P.O.V. ~

I held my cloak tightly over my body, trying desperately to keep dry even in this horrid weather. I couldn't have chosen a worse time to go for a walk. Now here I am, trekking through this large field without so much as an umbrella to keep me dry. My purple tunic is drenched from the rain, my boots are soggy and uncomfortable, and my hair is plastered to my head. Yes, I can tell that this is going to be a wonderful night.

I continue to move forward, hoping for some shelter in this storm that I could use to my advantage. I glance from my left then to my right, nothing in sight so far. Lighting flashes in front of me and a loud crack of thunder causes me to jump slightly and hold my cloak tighter, practically running now to find anything I could use as shelter.

Off in the distance, I finally see the outline of a building as a flash of lightning illuminates the road ahead of me. My heart leaps in joy at the thought of finally being warm and dry, so I quickly change my path and begin to head towards the silhouette in the distance. At some point my legs picked up speed and carried me off into a sprint towards the house, I could practically see it looming in the distance now.

Finally reaching the porch, I gaze upwards at the broken down condition of the house. Although it was old and unstable, anything would be better than staying outside in the terrible storm. I knocked firmly on the wooden frame of the door, listening to the way it creaked and groaned in response to the knocking. I waited a few moments to see if anyone would answer. When no one did, I slowly opened the door and cautiously poked my head inside.

"Hello?" I said in a smooth, calm voice, listening to the way my voice echoed all around the empty house. When I received no reply, I stepped inside the house, shutting the door behind me. I walked around the house, looking at the run down and poor condition that it was in. I assumed that it was abandoned seeing of how practically no one could live in such poor conditions. Adjusting my glasses, I looked at the completely empty rooms spread out in front of me, void of all furniture except one worn down and weakened chair.

I decided that this room wouldn't prove to be very use full to me, so I continue on to the small hallway that branches off in two directions. I walk down the very small corridor, glancing cautiously around me. I still don't know if I'm the only one here so I need to be cautious, sometimes robbers or thieves make their hangouts in places like this.

I continue on until I reach the two different rooms. I look into one of them to find an old bathroom, yet to my surprise I see a toothbrush in it and a bucket of water. I simply assumed that it was left here and that the water is probably ages old, so I didn't pay the bathroom much mind. There was only an old bathtub, sink, mirror, and toilet inside it anyways.

I exited the bathroom then went to the other room. I glanced slowly inside it and was surprised to see that it was a bedroom. Stepping inside, I saw the candle and dagger and stiffened up. I eventually relaxed, knowing that they could have been left there for a while. I look at the bed, however I realize something odd about it. My eyes widened as I saw that the mattress wasn't dusty, in fact it was recently used judging by the dent in it.

My guard instantly goes up as I realize that I may not be alone in this house. I slowly back towards the exit of the bedroom. My eyes completely helpless in the darkness, I don't know what to expect or who could possibly be watching me at this very moment. I keep my hand in my pocket, gripping the concealed dagger inside of it like a lifeline, preparing for the worst. My ears strained to possibly detect the slightest noise, yet the only sound to reach my ears were the creaks and groans of the floor below me and my own heart beating out of my chest.

I'm almost to the exit of the bedroom when my back meets resistance with something else. My eyes widen and I quickly turn around, only to be face to face with another teenager.

However, this teenager looked much different to me than any other person I've ever seen. His eyes weren't blue like most people were; instead they were a blood red that almost appeared to glow in the darkness that followed a flash of lightning. His hair was also a shocking color on closer inspection.

At first I thought it was black since in the darkness of the room, everything appeared to be on a darker hue than what it was. But, whenever a flash of lightning illuminated the room, his hair proved to be actually a darker shade of purple.

I gasped in shock when I saw this and stumbled back, this stranger may prove to be dangerous.

"Who are you?" I say, somehow managing to stay calm even when my heart is nearly about to burst out of my chest in fear. Regular people don't have red eyes and purple hair!

He seems confused at first by the way he looks at me. I wonder what trouble I have in store for me this time…

~ Shadow's P.O.V~

A sound stirred me out of my dreamless slumber, but that makes no sense seeing of how no one is in the house with me. Perhaps it was the thunder? No, that option is out, seeing of how thunder has never woke me up before.

I decide to investigate the strange noise that roused me from my sleep when I heard another sound, the sound of a door opening. Instantly my body tensed up, if a door opened then I have only two theories as to what it could be. One is that the wind simply opened the door out of its frame, and two is that someone actually is in the house.

I cautiously move off of my mattress, wincing as the springs creak and groan underneath me and the floor below me cracks in complaint as my weight is shifted onto it. "My house is so noisy" I grumble to myself as I carefully tiptoe my way across the old wood of the house. I glance out the door of my room and what do I see?

The sight that meets my eyes is one that I've only dreamt of in my wildest of dreams. The most beautiful teenager is standing there, wrapped in a cloak to protect his stunning violet tunic. However, judging on how the tunic clings to his, dare I say it, very attractive and fit body, id say that the cloak didn't do him much good anyways.

Then I notice something that has my heart skipping. His eyes are a beautiful hue of blue, almost like the ocean. However I realize that he can't see me, which I'm completely relived about at the moment. I don't want to scare away this boy, there's something so special about him yet I can't place my finger on it.

I then admire his golden hair, the way that it shines whenever lighting flashes has my breath coming out in shallow pants of need. This boy is an angel that was sent down to me, perhaps even the person who I was meant to be with, who was meant to stay with me, understand me!

But I am getting ahead of myself, yet I can't help it! This boy is everything that I've ever fantasized about! From that wonderful form, to those gorgeous blue eyes, and that golden hair! Then I realize something…he's exiting the bathroom and about to head my way!

I quickly sidestep out of the view of the door, relieved at how I landed on a firm board that luckily didn't creak as all my weight was put onto it at once. I hold my breath as the boy walks into my room, praying that he doesn't see me. The boy glances around my room; I watch his eyes land on my bed. My stomach flutters slightly at the thought of pinning that beautiful boy to the bed…but I can't scare him off! I can't let temptations get the better of me!

I wince slightly as I watch him back up in fear, his eyes slightly wider behind those sexy glasses of his. He obviously realized that he wasn't alone in the house now. I watch him draw closer and closer to the exit, adrenaline pumps through my system as I step in front of the exit, not wanting him to leave.

My heart nearly stops when his back presses against my stomach and chest, a light blush spreading across my cheeks as thoughts of him sitting on my lap, my arms around his waist, his back firmly resting against my chest as he rests his head onto my shoulder, fill my mind in a wonderful haze. I actually find myself reaching out to wrap my arms around his waist when he pulls away too fast and looks at me in shock.

Instantly my eyes are locked on his and I find my pulse quickening, my breath coming out as shallow pants, and my palms beginning to sweat as I look at the way his eyes sparkle and shine through his glasses. His eyes are far more beautiful than I could have ever imagined!

"Who are you?" I hear him say, instantly I look at him in confusion. Why should he care who, or what I am? I'm not important, I guess he simply hasn't seen me out of the darkness yet and seen the color of my hair.

I lower my head, my reply was but a whisper as I said, "I'm no one, and you should just forget you met me." Wait, what am I saying? Here I am, thinking that he can be the one meant to stay with me, and I am telling him I'm a no one? That he should forget me? Why am I acting so strange now!

I shake my head clear of my doubts and thoughts as he replies to me with slight confusion in his voice, "What do you mean you're no one? Everyone is their own person, so you're obviously someone." His voice rings in my head; he has the most beautiful of voices. In fact, I even begin to wonder what it would sound like calling my name in pleasure.

My eyes widen slightly and I shake my head more fiercely, trying desperately to rid my mind of the unholy thoughts that plague the deepest corner of my imagination. I cough awkwardly, trying to brush it off as dust simply getting into my nose. I don't know what to say, I don't know what to do! My body tells me to pull this boy close and not let him leave no matter what, yet my mind tells me to simply introduce myself and become friends with this boy.

I step back and clutch my head, the thoughts becoming too much for me now. A headache begins pounding in the confines of my skull as I debate on both letting the boy go and having the possibility of becoming his friend or forcing this boy to stay and making him forever mine. Both plans have flaws in them, for if I let him leave he may not return and if I force him to stay then he won't ever love me or even draw comfort from my presence, only pain and fear.

I look into his eyes and I see something I haven't seen for a long time, concern. He rushes over to me and grabs my arm helplessly, not knowing what to do it seems. However, that action has my mind even more confused. Hissing in pain, I stumble back even more. He holds my arm tighter and says, "Are you ok!" I look at him helplessly, confused to all these new emotions rushing through my body and mind. I feel lust, I feel love, I feel confusion, my mind is in a haze yet at the same time it's never been so clear.

My body and mind are trapped in an eternal limbo with one another, forever battling each primal urge and logical thought.

~ Vio's P.O.V. ~

I'm confused by this stranger, he tells me that he's no one, and that I should just forget that I ever met him. How could I do that? He is a person just like you and me, he deserves respect and acknowledgement.

"What do you mean you're no one? Everyone is their own person, so you're obviously someone." Is what I say to him in reply. I watch him shake his head, his confusion by my words surprise me. Next he coughs, does he think I'm stupid by pretending he has dust in his nose? I cross my arms but he seems to take no notice of it as he steps back and clutches his head.

'He's hurt!' my mind yells to me in a panicked voice. I look into his eyes and they look so hurt and lost, sad and confused. I rush over to his side, not knowing what to do to help this poor boy. I hug his arm, hoping that my simple actions will sooth him into relaxation.

I get the opposite reaction of what I hoped for as he stumbles back even more and hisses in what sounds like pain. I desperately hold his arm tighter, panicking greatly as I say, "Are you ok!" He looks at me with such helplessness in his eyes, pure desperation for someone to help him. Unconsciously I pull his body closer to mine, hoping that these actions will sooth him.

I hear him take a quick intake of breath, and then hear him groan. I feel his arms wrap around my middle section and my heart nearly bursts out of my chest. This boy that I don't even know is wrapping his arms around me as if I was his lover! I close my eyes and pray that he doesn't feel my heart thumping in my chest, for our chests are now pressed so tightly together that I think I can almost feel his heart beating in his chest.

I should be scared that a stranger is pulling me this close, yet his warmth on my cold, damp body is much appreciated so I find it more soothing than nerve racking. I start to panic though as his arms move ever lower, settling onto my hips. Now the stranger is getting too close to comfort, I look into his eyes, about to tell him to get off when I see that they are already looking at me, hazed with need and lust, with hunger directed towards me in them.

Instantly my heart drops and my eyes widen in fear as I realize this strangers true intensions. I thrash around wildly and call out for help, "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" He snarls as he hears my cry and I feel something sharp digging into my sides. I glance back and my face turns entirely pale as I gaze at his hands resting in my hips, digging its inhuman claws into my sides. I scream once again yet I'm silenced by his lips pressed against mine.

His lips are cold and unfeeling, sending shivers of fear up and down my sides. Tears gather in my eyes as I struggle to fight him off yet am overpowered by his sheer will. He slams my head into the ground, causing my vision to swim and stir. My eyelids suddenly get heavy as my body seems to shut down, my vision swims even more as I gaze up at his face. It's hard and unmoving, unemotional, uncaring now.

'The face of a _**monster**_…' I think before drifting off in an induced slumber caused by the blow to the head.

~ Shadow's P.O.V. ~

I glance down at the boy's body in front of me, my body coursing and pumping with a feeling I have never experienced before. My mind was void of all thoughts except ravishing the unconscious boy below me, yet I know better. I grip his hands tightly, dragging the limp body towards the bed. I'm sure that the action will result in some nasty splinters for the boy, which it did, yet I didn't care, I simply want him to be mine. I throw him onto the mattress, relishing in the creaking and groaning of the bed as it supports a body that is not my own.

I gaze intensely at the boy's clothes, the only thing preventing me from seeing the boy's naked figure, which was sure to be marvelous. My hands roam across his body, feeling and groping certain parts of the delicate build. I lean in and gaze closely at the beautiful creature in front of me, his face contorted in fear and pain from when I knocked him out.

That causes my heart to regain a little feeling; my ears drooped without command as I realized that he was, in fact, afraid of me now. The regret that creeped into my body was instantly replaced with need once again as my claws raked through the delicate fabric that made up the cloak.

With that free from the boy's body, I eagerly use my hands to lift and pull the soaked tunic off of his now trembling form. I growled as I was met with more cloth underneath, my claws making quick work of the lilac colored undershirt. My mouth watered as I gazed at the wonderful build the boy had. He was muscular, yet not too muscular, skinny, yet not in a particularly feminine way.

By no means was the boy perfect though, he already had another man's love bites across his chest and neck which angered me. He must not have been a virgin like I was hoping. I decide to mix it up for his leggings as I lean down with my mouth and grip the fabric in between my teeth. I tug and pull violently at the leggings and slowly pull them down, exposing the boy completely.

I groan in satisfaction as my eyes lay on the boys manhood surrounded by a wired mass of gold, it truly was an arousing sight. However I hiss in hate as I see love bites surrounding the length of the boy's thighs, he certainly wasn't a virgin then. But quickly arousal overcomes my senses as I feel my shaft begin to harden and stiffen from the sight and scent of the boy, his mere presence driving me mad in lust.

I stand up, walking towards my closet that was kept securely closed, for I had no reason to ever use it. I can't simply go off and buy clothes to put into it; I must either make my own clumsy stitching or steal it from an unsuspecting traveler.

Opening the closet, I'm met with the creaking and groaning of the aged and weak wood of the door. A hoard of cobwebs and dust infest this closet, which surprises me. I haven't opened it once since a long time ago, yet spiders still found a way to infiltrate its doors and set up nests, yet I'm sure that they are all dead by now from the fact that no other bugs could possibly be inside of it to fall prey to the spiders.

I pull out some loose rope that was in there for possibly decades. It was already here in this very closet in the same spot ever since I had taken residence in this dump of a house. I grasp it tightly in my hands and walk back over to the boy who was still blissfully unaware of my plans for him in his unconscious state of being.

Turning the boy over, I bind his wrist behind his back tightly, double checking my clumsy knotting to make sure that it would hold and support the boy. Turning him over once again, I wrap a separate piece of rope around each ankle of the boy and spread his legs wide, groaning in arousal as once again I come into view of that beautiful form and shape of his body so exposed to my wandering eyes.

Trying to push my desires aside, I once again continue to bind the boy to each bedpost of the bed with the rope, making sure that he has some slack so he could faintly move his arms and legs in the struggle that I knew would commence when he awoke to being so exposed and vulnerable.

Once the boy was securely bonded to the bed, I glance back to the remaining rope and wonder just what to do with it. Deciding on making things interesting, I tie the rope around his neck, improvising it as a collar. Smirking slightly in satisfaction, I use some more rope and wrap it tightly around the teenager's individual legs. The rope squeezes his legs, causing them to make the skin uneven because of the rope bound skin being pushed down and squished from the force of its binding rope, which is very arousing for me.

Now that I am satisfied with my bindings and appearance of the lad, I decide to go off and relax impatiently in my living room, slightly agitated since the boy hasn't shown any signs of waking up.

Sitting back down in my chair perched in front of the window; I glance back out at the vast space that is Hyrule field. I am surprised to see a very fit young man on a chestnut colored horse galloping around with a lantern held out to illuminate through the storm and a blue cloak whipping fiercely around his body. From what I can tell he is probably searching for the missing boy I have, but I could be wrong. But perhaps I should remain low, for if he comes here then all I can pray for is that he rules out the possibility of anyone hiding in this rickety old house.

~ Blue's P.O.V. ~

_It's just like that bookworm to get lost or held up in the stupid library like usual! He even PROMISED to be home when I came back so that we could fit in time for a passionate night of fun like the good old days of when we were 14 and carefree! Now here I am, looking for his ass in the cold rain when were supposed to be letting the warm touches of our bodies spark and ignite us into a sweaty and hot paradise! _

Galloping on my horse, Epona, I continue trekking across Hyrule at 2:31 in the morning, looking for my missing lover. I glance around, my vision limited because of the darkness and rain blowing fiercely and mercilessly across my face and occasionally getting into my eyes. I groan in agitation as I continually have to wipe the water out from the path of my eyes.

Continuing on towards castle town, I pass the old house yet pay it absolutely no mind. Vio would never be desperate enough to seek out shelter in such an unsafe house. He already is so worried over a small crack that had formed on our ceiling over our shared bed.

Passing the house, I am unaware of the boy staring at me through the window and that fact that my lover was inside the house all that time…_if only I realized he was in that house before it was __**too late**_...

~ Vio's P.O.V ~

My head hurts so badly, my body is stiff and in pain, and I'm feeling an odd draft brush past my body, causing me to shiver slightly and gain goose bumps. I'm too groggy to open my eyes after that hit, and I'm also afraid of what I may find if I open my eyes anyways.

Shifting slightly, I'm alarmed as I realize that my body cannot move and is bound by something to what seems to be a bed. Instantly my heart sinks in pure fear as I slowly recall the situation that I'm in. My body begins to tremble as I open my eyes to be met with total darkness and the stilled presence of an empty room. I'm relieved that the stranger hasn't come back for me yet, however I know it's only a matter of time before he does, and I dread to see what he may do to me.

I test the strength of my bonds and find that I am firmly grasped to the bed by a very old yet sturdy brand of rope. The more I struggle, the more the rope digs into my skin and scratches the flesh. I finally cease my actions, my body trembling in pure fear and anxiety. My heart feels like it is about to burst as I wait in the darkness and silence of the room, my eyes glued to the ceiling, wishing that it would simply fall down onto me and crush my existence. Oh how much I wish that would happen instead of waiting here in anxiety and fear.

Tensing up, I hear the sound of approaching footsteps that sound as if their heading my way. At first I panic, thrashing my body desperately to get free. But I know that I won't be escaping. I think of another plan and decide that it may just work. Instantly I force my body to relax and close my eyes as the person enters my room, trying desperately to make it look like I'm still unconscious.

I hear his ragged, aroused breath as he says to me, "Open your eyes, I know you're awake!"

Busted.

I slowly open my eyes and look directly into his, my stomach clenching in fear and sickness as I see how lustful his eyes have become. It is also then that I discover my state of undress. My entire face flushes a bright shade of red as I desperately try to hide my exposed body, yet find that my legs and arms are bonded to the bed. I flush even more red as I realize that my body is enjoying the sexy treatment it is receiving, yet I'm disgusted by it.

He comes closer to me, eagerness and desperation in his eyes as I feel his clawed hand move up and down my leg, tenderly stroking and teasing the skin with light touches. I shift uncomfortably in my binds as I bite my bottom lip, holding back the moan that I know would make way if I don't silence myself. As he brushes higher and higher up my soft thigh, I can't help it but let out a small moan as he brushes against the most sensitive area on my upper thigh.

I see his lips curl into a smirk and he focuses on that area, brushing and groping it as my face flushes red and I find myself moaning a little louder against my will. I bite down roughly on my bottom lip, trembling slightly as his mouth connected to that area, sucking and licking at the skin. He seems to be enjoying himself which disgusts me greatly, how could he sleep at night knowing he draws enjoyment from harassing and sexually assaulting another!

What disgusts me even more, is that I'm becoming hard from the horrible treatment! I shift and twist, breathing breathlessly as his mouth travels up to my growing shaft. I hear his tormenting chuckle, his breath hovering right over my tip. "Looks like you want this as much as I do!" I hear him say, lust and need drowning his tone, making it hauntingly deep.

"I don't want it!" I scream back desperately, tears gathering in my eyes and threatening to spill. I begin to thrash more and more desperately as his tongue strokes it way up and around my tip, drawing gasps and pants unconsciously from my body. The tears now flow freely as he takes me into his mouth, the warmth surrounding and awakening the flesh to its full stiffness. I'm utterly horrified, simply disgusted, absolutely terrified, so why is this exciting my body in such a sickening way! Twisting my body around, I try to pull out of that warmth that I don't want yet do at the same time.

He's upset with my actions. I cry out in pain as he holds my hips still with claws, digging fresh holes into my sides and raking the skin as I continue struggling, blood slowly mixing with dust and sheet. I screw my eyes shut tightly as I call out in pleasure, stiffening up as his mouth makes it way further down, sucking with more force. My face flushes red, my breaths are now ragged pants, and tears stain my face as I make small noises, trying to hold back the larger ones, not wanting to encourage his actions even more.

He pulls away, leaving a small strand of saliva between his mouth and my reddening penis. I look to the side, utterly humiliated as it begins to twitch, showing my arousal and need for release. He sees that and his eyes light up, seemingly having hope in them as he grabbed my manhood and, with long and hard pumps made in rapid succession, brought me to scream at the top of my lungs, spilling my seed onto my body and into his hand.

My eyes haze in the afterglow of the orgasm; never before have have I experienced something so intense. Tears now awaken and slip silently down my face again as my attacker licks his fingers free of my sticky semen eagerly. After his fingers were clean, he moved his lips down to my body once again, licking up all of the cum that landed onto my trembling and shivering body.

I grit my teeth as I hear the ruffling of clothes, knowing that he wanted much more than a quick rape by the way he was treating my body. I gasp breathlessly as he sits onto my neck, the weight causing my breathing to become even more labored as I cough and gasp, the force preventing me from breathing properly. Looking up, I see his length centimeters in front of my length, twitching and dripping its fluids onto my face. My eyes widen in disbelief as I gaze at the size of the man in front of me. He was huge! I would need to be prepared to ever be able to handle that painlessly.

I close my eyes again, sobs racking my form as I feel his hands making its way through my hair, urging my head forwards towards his length. "Suck it! I did you, you do me!" he hissed to me, causing me to wince and shutter as I hear the threat in his voice. Hesitantly, I parted my lips, more tears making its way down my cheeks as I take his tip into my mouth. It tastes horrible; this male's hygiene was absolutely pathetic which caused me to gag from simply the taste. His groans reach my ears, yet I flattened them against my head, not wanting to hear how I'm affecting him.

His hands fist into my hair and TUG, trying to force me down. I yelp in pain, which gives him the opening. He begins to brutally thrust into my mouth, his grunts and moans of pleasure beginning to fill the room. I have no choice but to try to please him fast enough so I could get this horrible torture over with. My mouth works his manhood, tears of pain stinging my eyes as his cock goes deep into my throat, almost triggering my gag reflex. It would, too, if I wasn't already used to keeping it at bay from pleasing my actual boyfriend.

He squirms from the pleasure, making his manhood jerk around in my mouth and only makes it harder for me to pleasure him. The taste was beginning to become unbearable as I continued to bob my head up and down on him, meeting his thrusts despite the pain it caused. I couldn't take it any longer; his cock finally stuck my uvula, activating my gag reflex. I pull away as much as I can, causing him to rip out some of my hair which just caused more pain for me.

I turned my head to the side, the taste and gag reflex causing me to violently cough up the food in my stomach onto the sheets, disgusting the teen above me. He struck my head causing me to yelp in pain, yelling at me, "You sick little! You got my fucking mattress dirty!" He refused to stop though, opening my mouth again he thrusted rapidly into it, the tears now making my eyes red and puffy and the horrible taste of vomit remains in my mouth.

With a few more thrusts he came into my mouth, pulling out and firmly clamping his hand over my lips which prevented me from spitting the horrible, thick semen out. "Swallow it!" he demanded, smirking hungrily down at me. I had to obey as I swallowed it, the thick load sliding down my throat, burning and singing because of how sore and dry my throat already was. It landed into my now empty stomach, making me feel sick again as I closed my eyes, trying to fight back the nausea.

He still is hard in front of my face, yet I turn my head away, refusing to take him back into my mouth. "No more!" I Yell desperately, thrashing against my binds as the horrible taste still lingers in my mouth, I need water. He growls, seeing my defiance and strikes me again, leaving another potential bruise. I call out in pain, finally running out of tears as he leans in and licks my neck.

I close my eyes; my struggling slowly subsiding as I realize it's absolutely pointless to go on in wasting my strength. He licks up and down my neck which causes my body to shiver and arch up against him against my will. Suddenly my body is alive and much more sensitive since I've released, making the smallest touches pleasurable. I hate and love it.

A throaty moan escapes my lips a he sucks on the most sensitive area on my neck, my legs beginning to shiver as he continues, and I find myself re-hardening. He finally gets up, only to shift his body in between my legs. I gasp as I realize just what he's doing as I feel his hard manhood against my length. I moan and arch my back as high as it can go as he grinds against my own, a little drool tricking out of my mouth as bliss engulfs my body against its will. I'm disgusted that I'm feeling just so good from this, and I squeeze my eyes shut as tight as they can go, trying to will my body back down.

Violently biting my bottom lip, I try to stop the line of moans and pants escaping my lips as I feel him come up and down against me. My legs tremble helplessly as he continues, drops of precum forming their way against my tip. Finally he pulls away, drawing a disappointed whine from my mouth despite how much I hate his doing.

He unties me, only to violently flip me back onto my stomach, rebinding my arms before I even had a chance to think about what he was doing. I tried struggling again, but it was useless. Slamming my face into the mattress, he raised my hips up so my knees were supporting my lower body up high, putting me in a very exposed position to him.

I feel his cock placed against my entrance and my form goes rigid, fear crawling its way up my spine. "No! Please! I-I need to be prepared first!" I yell desperately at him, thrashing around in my binds even more. My pleas meet dead ears as, with one brutal thrust, he tears me open with a scream escaping my mouth. Tears flow freely down my face as he begins thrusting in and out of me, the sudden pain making my head spin and my body shake violently. I desperately call out for help, his thrusts picking up speed as blood makes for lube inside me, helping ease the pain just a little.

Slowly though I start to adjust, screaming making way for moans as I thrash around, my hands fisting their way into the sheets. However my thrashing only seem to cause more pleasure as he continues fucking me deep, moaning and grunting with each brutal push. My body starts trembling, that feeling in my lower stomach tells me I'm close, dangerously close. He thrusts in deeper, hitting something that causes a scream of pure pleasure to escape my lips as white hot pleasure makes it way up my spine, exciting and waking my body.

I want it again! But at the same time I don't! What is wrong with me! Why is this horrid treatment so exciting! He notices my sudden change from pain to pleasure, chucking darkly as he whispers into my ear, causing more shivers to go up my spine. "Do you want it again?" I shake my head vigorously as a no, but his pace doesn't let up. I find myself screaming at the top of my lungs as he continues thrusting back against that one spot, my very core being shaken from the intense feeling.

Finally with a few more thrusts I can't hold myself back anymore. Screaming at the top of my lungs I cum onto the mattress in steams, his thrusting only making my orgasm even more intense. I see stars as he howls in pleasure, cumming deep inside me. He milks himself dry by pulling out of me and pumping himself, squirting some of his seed on my face. I wince as the warm, sticky liquid lands onto my cheek, tears making its way out of my eyes and onto the mattress as well.

I go limp; my body completely spend from the abuse and exhaustion. I hide my face into the mattress, not daring to look at the monster this boy is. I refuse to move, I simply wish I would be strangled right now, suffocated, erased from this. I feel so violated, so abused, so unloved. I hear a gasp above me, but I don't care for it as I feel him pull out of me and get off of the bed. Someone please, just end me now, I've had enough of this, make it end!

~ Shadow's P.O.V ~

I regain my senses after I cum, unaware of what just happened. I look around hazily, my mind still in a lustfully fog. I feel myself inside something and look down, gasping as I realize that not only did I rape and abuse this teen, he was the only person who ever showed me kindness, who ever shown me love! I gasp loudly, pulling out of the teen and see how he's avoiding my gaze, his beautiful face buried deep into the mattress.

Tears formed in my eyes as the guilt, the disbelief, and the hatred of myself settled in. Closing my eyes, I desperately try to think of a way to make this better, to find ANY way to apologize and still keep this wonderful teen around. I hastily turn him on his back, forcing him to look at me for a moment only before he turned his head away, tears slipping down his face.

I start shaking him, yelling desperately at him, "Please! Look at me! Please! I'm sorry!" He ignored me as he continued to look away, his form looking so small and rigid as I pulled him closer. I glanced down and saw that his wrists were still bound. Grabbing the knife off of my side table, I see him look at me then instantly scream, thrashing around.

"Please! Don't hurt me! Please!" I watch him tremble as he says that, obviously broken now from the treatment I gave him. Lowering my head I cut the ropes, setting him free. I watch him look at me in confusion then immediately scoot as far away from me as possible, his eyes completely watered up and fearful.

My heart sinks as I gaze at his eyes directly, looking deeply into those tortured blue eyes. However as I do so, my head instantly starts pounding and a feeling of familiarity rushes through my being. I look up only to find myself remembering every detail of a long forgotten past.

_**Flashback…**_

_**Running away, a young boy in a purple garb tried desperately to escape his pursuers, a group of much older teenagers who bullied him on a daily basis. However, recently they began to become much more violent with him, even threatening to rape and strangle him. Every day he had to hide in the alleys as they walked by, running to his parents each time he was perused. Occasionally he was caught and mercilessly beat, then somehow scorn by his parents for getting into a fight.**_

_**Why the abuse of the poor boy you ask? Why, it's simply because of his sexuality. **_

_**He was never interested in girls. Yet he often found himself gazing at older teenage boys, most of which are close to the boy in a friend way. This caused an uproar by his parents, appalled at the fact that their precious, perfect little boy was interested in other boys. Mainly the more athletic, short tempered young lad named Blue. (But that's an entirely different story for another day.)**_

_**Tripping on a stone, the boy toppled over into the streets, dropping the book he was carrying into a nearby puddle and knocking his glasses crooked on his face. Looking up fearfully at his pursuers, he tried to scoot away, his legs completely weak and tired from running. They finally reached him, sneering down at him.**_

"_**Give us everything you have you little faggot!" chuckled the youngest off the teens, kicking water into the young boys face as his blue eyes continued to fill with tears. The second oldest picked up the book, inspecting it then laughing as he ripped it up. "Piece of worthless library shit! Just like you!" tossing the ripped and ruined book at the boy, they all watched in amusement as the boy gathered the shredded and broken pieces.**_

"_**Stop it! Please!" the boys worn and weak voce whispered desperately, clutching himself as he watched the oldest walk up to him. Grabbing his hair and yanking the young boys head up, the eldest teen traced his jaw with his finger, watching in both disgust and amusement as the young boy shivered in fear yet couldn't help the blush that appeared on his cheeks.**_

"_**Wh-what are you doing?" whispered the lad again, his clothes now dirty and matted in mud and street filth. "Pull you fucking pants down!" growled the older teen, causing the still half innocent boy to think for a moment before gasping, thrashing around desperately and calling for help as the teens motives entered his brain.**_

"_**No! Please! S-someone help me!" screamed the boy as he was grabbed, fighting against his attacker with everything he had. "Shut the fuck up!" snapped the teen, striking the lads head with a brutal punch which drew a pained whine from his lips.**_

_**Watching in the shadows of the alleys was a boy dressed in no more than a baggy black tunic and boots, both items torn and damaged and utterly filthy. His hair was matted and uncared for and his body was lined with bruises, his form small and frail. If one looked close enough they could count each rib on his too frail chest.**_

_**He watched the scene unfold with angry red eyes that gave the illusion of them glowing in the moonlight, his teeth gritting and fangs exposed. 'How could they do that to another boy...how could they live with themselves!' thought the boy known as Shadow. He clenched his fists, making a hissing sound that echoes through the empty streets and alerted the teens to his presence, his red eyes glowing as well in contrast to the darkness of the alley.**_

_**Tilting his hylian ears up, the oldest teens looked up from Vio. "Did you guys hear that?" he said, glancing around nervously for the source.**_

_**The other teens soon followed his example, looking around for the source as the boy was still pinned to the ground, half naked now and extremely afraid.**_

_**Finally the oldest teens eyes rested on Shadow's, fear crawling up his spine as his mouth opend in shock seeing the glowing red eyes that belonged to Shadow.**_

"_**Wh-what is that!" yelled the teen, getting off of Vio as Shadow realized he was discovered, hissing again and growling. "Let him go!" growled Shadow, watching in slight amusement as the teens stumbled over each other to get away, one even resorting to crawling in the opposite direction.**_

"_**Demon! Demon!" they all cried out in a panic, getting as far away from Shadow as he felt a pang in his chest. "Yet another group of people think I'm a demon." thought Shadow, sighing as he looked at the boy.**_

_**The boy was backed up against the alley in fear, trembling as he held the remains of his book. "Wh-what are you?" asked the boy to Shadow, eyeing each of his movements carefully.**_

_**Shadow slowly stepped out of the darkness, revealing himself to the boy and shakily replying, "I'm a who, not a what...I think…" **_

_**The boy's ears twitched as he saw the sad, pathetic shape that Shadow was in. 'So it is a person..' thought the boy as he slowly stoop up, still hesitantly eyeing shadow. "Ok then," he said. "What is your name then?"**_

_**Shadow glanced down, sighing sadly as he hesitantly replied, "Well, I was never really given a name...but the nickname I've given myself is Shadow." **_

_**The boy gave Shadow a small smile, replying warmly, "I'm Vio. It's a pleasure to meet you Shadow." A light blush spread across Shadows cheek as Vio replied to him, his heart starting to flutter slightly. "H-hi Vio." Was all he could muster to say to the boy in front of him. **_

_**His palms started to sweat, his heart raced, and butterflies filled his stomach as he continued looking into the pure eyes of the boy in front of him, his blush only increasing as he realized that Vio was still half dressed.**_

_**Quickly gathering Vio's clothes, Shadow handed them to him, looking away nervously. "H-here's your clothes." Said Shadow to Vio. Vio took the clothes with a smile, immediately putting them back on and re-fixing his glasses onto his face. "Thank you Shadow."**_

_**Shadow scratched the back of his head, not knowing what to say. He didn't want to leave Vio for he was the only person who hasn't seemed to be affected by his outward appearance. "Where do you live Shadow? Why are your clothes so ripped?" asked Vio, curious about Shadow's personal information. **_

_**Shadow glanced down at himself, his ears drooping slightly as he looked at the condition his clothes were in. "I've been living with these clothes for years, their starting to get far too small," murmured Shadow, "and I don't feel comfortable telling you about where I live."**_

_**Vio leaned against the wall, curious as to Shadow's answer and still confused. "Well what about your parents? Don't they buy you new clothes?"**_

"_**They haven't done that in years…" said Shadow with a faint hint of malice in his words, lying since he truthfully has no parents. "Well isn't is a parents job to make sure that their kids are happy, fed, and clean? You don't look like any of that, Shadow." stated Vio, frowning seeing Shadow's thin form and filthy clothes.**_

"_**Well, they never really cared for me." Shadow slowly slid down the alley wall, closing his eyes to fight back the tears of sadness prickling at his eyes.**_

_**Vio noticed Shadow's sadness and frowned slightly, kneeling down in front of him and smiling. Holding his hand out, Vio said, "Well, I could always visit you here with some food if you want. Perhaps some clothes as well?"**_

_**Shadows eyes lit up as he heard this, looking at Vio in pure disbelief. "You..would really do that for me?" asked Shadow, excitement still building up in his body.**_

"_**Of course I would!" said Vio, a smile gracing his lips, "It's the least I could do for you saving me!"**_

_**Shadow felt so warm and fuzzy as he heard that. Reaching out and taking the hand offered to him, Shadow stood up with a warm smile. Looking into each other's eyes, they both vowed to never forget about the other.**_

_**And from that day, Vio visited Shadow each day and offered him food and occasionally a few sweet treats.**_

_**That is, until one day Vio stopped coming to visit Shadow….**_

_**Flashback over…**_

My head finally clears as I continue to look into those eyes, then eventually my own eyes widen as my mouth cracks open slightly, trying to form the right words to describe the thoughts forming in my mind.

"I-I…you…V-VIO!" I scream, tears now freely flowing down my cheeks. "I-IT'S YOU! OH MY GOD IT'S YOU!"

He looks at me in confusion for a moment and says, "How do you know my-." Then it hits him, his eyes also widening and watering up. "Sh-Shadow…is that really you?" Shadow held his head, screaming in pure sadness as he got up and started stumbling around. "ALL THIS TIME! ALL THIS FUCKING TIME I WAS RAPING MY ONLY FRIEND!"

Vio was still in fear, backing up against the bed and hesitantly reaching out towards Shadow, trembling as he did so. "Pl-please calm down Shadow!" But saying that only caused Shadow to go even crazier, wobbling and knocking into things as he screamed in self hatred, tears flowing freely down his cheeks.

Vio was too scared to try to help Shadow, so he sat there, crying silently as he watched his once friend break and run into things. Eventually Shadow turned to Vio, screaming at him with tears flowing down his cheeks, "JUST RUN! GET AWAY FROM ME ALREADY! IM A MONSTER!"

Vio sniffled, wincing as he was screamed at and quickly stumbled to his feet, running out of the room despite the fact that he was naked. Running into the yard, he stumbled over into the rain and mud, starting to cry and scream. "I-I feel so filthy…" sobbed Vio, curling into a ball and crying on the ground.

Inside, Shadow had entered the bathroom with tears in his eyes. Turning on the water, which shockingly still worked for the bathtub, he started filling the tub. Going to his broken down shelf, he shakily took out the bottle of the forbidden substance.

A long time ago he once decided on ending his life, yet in the end he couldn't do it. Walking over to the tub, he filled the water with the flammable kerosene, tears still flowing down his cheeks as he grabbed the hidden matches in the corner. He had a new passion and a new reason to end his life. He simply couldn't live with himself for doing this to his only friend.

Setting himself into the tub, he remembered all the things Vio told him as he was raping him. His begging and pleading to stop, the sobs and stutters he barely managed to get out of his mouth. Tears rolled down his cheeks in streams, sobbing desperately as he lit the match.

Finally his pained expression turned to one of joy as he slowly released the match, whispering three words before the water lit up in flames. "_**I love you...**_" As he finished saying those three words, the water finally caught fire, burning Shadow. Yet he didn't mind as he closed his eyes, giving himself to the hands of death, thinking of Vio the entire time he was dying.

Soon the entire bathroom was in flames, burning and devouring the wooden and broken surface, soon spreading to the hallways, then the bedroom, and after that the main room. Finally the whole house was in a blaze, the rain outside doing nothing to quench the burning flames of the raging fire.

Vio smelled smoke, and instantly his head whipped over to the burning house. Looking in horror, he wobbled to his feet and screamed. "SHADOW!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, tears flowing down his cheeks as he got as close to the blaze as he could. Soon the heat was too much for Vio and he had to back up, looking in horror at the burning house.

There was no way the house could have caught fire by itself, seeing of how it had no heat source and no fire burning at the time. "Suicide." sobbed Vio as he fell to his knees again, unable to support his already weak body. "He killed himself…"

After a good amount of time, hoof beats were heard in the distance, many of them. He layed down in the grass, sobbing as the knights of Hyrule galloped up on their horses, gasping as they all gazed down at the helpless naked boy in the grass.

"Are you alright, boy! What happened?" asked one of the knights, hopping off his steed and going over to Vio. Vio looked up as the knight put a cloak over his body, still sobbing as he tried to get the words out of his mouth. "R-raped, boy inside, Shadow, f-fire, PUT IT OUT!" screamed Vio finally, looking at the house in horror and reaching towards it. "SHADOW!"

The knight looked at the blaze in sadness, wrapping Vio a little tighter in the cloak. "I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do about the fire now." Tears completely engulfed Vio's vision as he heard this, burying his face into the knight's armor and sobbing. "H-he didn't deserve to die, he deserved l-love and attention." choked Vio as more hoof beats were heard.

"VIO!" called out the familiar voice of his lover, Blue, as he galloped next to the knight and dismounted his horse. Instantly he grabbed Vio, pulling his shivering and sobbing form close against his chest. "What happened! Why are you here!" shouted Blue in a panic, causing Vio to wince from his tone.

Blue noticed that he startled his already upset partner and gently stroked his cheek, whispering soothing words into his ear as tears of worry were in his own eyes.

"I-I was raped by…and old friend who forgot who I was." whispered Vio, grabbing a hold of Blue's cloak as a bolt of lightning followed by thunder crashed throughout the sky.

"WHAT! WHERE IS HE! I'LL KNOCK HIS FUCKING TEETH OUT!" screamed Blue, looking around in a blind rage. No one! NO ONE! Messed with HIS Vio and lived to tell the tale. Vio sobbed slightly as he pointed to the burning house, signaling Blue that it was too late to do anything anyways.

Blue glanced to the house, no remorse set on his face as he smirked a little. "Serves the bastard right for hurting you." stated Blue, unaware of just how depressed Vio got when he said that.

"No human deserves that fate, Blue." started Vio, a sad smile gracing his lips as he continued, "I'm sure that if someone actually paid attention to him, loved him, he wouldn't have turned out like that. Us as a judgmental society is sometimes to blame for the creation of monsters."

The knights listened in interest to Vio as he continued on, even Blue was shocked and surprised by Vio's words of wisdom. "He was different from the others. His hair was a natural purple and he had ruby red eyes. For that he was labeled as a curse, a monster, and other names that would put humanity to shame for calling this poor boy. He grew up believing his WAS a monster. In the end, he followed the wrong path and made a bad decision." Vio glanced upward, the rain pattering on his face and the fire illuminating his skin as he finished with these last words, "He died believing he was a monster, when it was truly society who was the monster in this case."

Everyone was silent as the words sunk in, stinging deep into them as they could only imagine Shadow's pain. One knight took off his helmet and bowed his head to the burning house, paying respect to Shadow. The others glanced at the knight, and then slowly did the same, each sending Shadow a prayer for peace. Blue finally lost his pride, his eyes watered up as he bowed his head towards the house, a few tears slipping down his cheek.

"I-I never knew…" said Blue, sniffling as he gazed at the embers lapping up past the rain, "that he was so tortured, whoever he was." Vio soothingly rubbed Blue's back, giving him a small smile as he kissed his cheek. "Shadow, his name was Shadow."

The head knight lifted his head, getting back onto his steed. "Then may Shadow rest in peace, the boy who thought he was a monster."

All the knights nodded in agreement, giving Vio and Blue a small smile. "The best of luck to you two." said one knight as he reared his horse up, following his retreating captain. The others soon followed, leaving Vio and Blue alone with the burning house.

After a few more moments of praying for Shadow in front of the burning house, Blue turned to Vio with a small, rare smile. "Let's go home; I think we've paid Shadow enough respect to send his spirit to the goddesses." Vio smiled at Blue in agreement, but pulled him down for a quick kiss which Blue happily returned.

They separated after a moment, turning to the house one more time, Vio's eyes watering slightly as he waved goodbye to it. "Goodbye Shadow, I'll never forget you…you will and always shall have a friend."

Blue helped Vio onto their horse, careful to keep Vio's naked form covered and dry with the cloak. Blue hopped onto the front and took the reins, steering the horse in the direction of their house. Vio wrapped his arms around Blue's waist, pressing close to Blue for warmth and a secure anchor to prevent him from falling off.

"One thing's certain Vio"

"Yes Blue?"

"We need to get you in some clothes."

…"Oh shut up, like I haven't noticed"

**Thanks for reading Monster, this story was a challenge for me at some points to continue, yet in the end I'm extremely proud of it.**

**I sure hope that I lived up to your expectations of this story, if not then no flames please. Then again flames, reviews, they both motivate me. So please leave a review, if this story gets no reviews, then I'm literally going to cry because this is one of my BEST works so far!**

**I hope that you will check out my other works, but remember that my gallery so far is a work in progress. I have TONS of ideas in my head to write down before the end of summer, and I hope that you will continue supporting me, because sometimes I need a little encouragement to continue.**


End file.
